1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bunks for boat trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boat trailers, particularly but not limited to those for transporting power boats, have long been known. Typically, such trailers are formed of aluminum section members mounted on a wheeled carriage and include support elements, called bunks, upon which the hull of the boat rests.
While the frames of boat trailers are conventionally formed of galvanized steel or aluminum sections, in the case of frames formed of aluminum sections the bunks have traditionally been formed of wood. However, wood is not an ideal material for use in boat trailers, particularly due to its appearance, buoyancy and tendency to warp or rot under marine conditions.
There has therefore been a long felt need for aluminum bunks for boat trailers. However, practical aluminum bunks have heretofore not existed since it was believed that bunks having sufficient strength to withstand the loads applied by the transport of heavy boat hulls required the use of expensive and complex multi-wall aluminum assemblies. Since practical aluminum bunks must have high strength and adjustability, and yet be simple and inexpensive, practical constructions were unknown.